Some Kinda Pokemon Story
by ArrestedMotion
Summary: A pokemon awakens with a severe case of amnesia, having no memory of pretty much anything including him or his surroundings. He journeys to reconnect with some memories and maybe create a life for himself while he's at it, with part time employment and questing and such. It's mystery dungeon like, but I take a few liberties. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1: Starter

"Oh, no...that's quite enough for me...thank...you?" The mumbling pokemon woke up from a confusing dream. It wasn't a nightmare or a particularly good dream, but rather hard to understand with logical thinking. As he awakened, he realized his body was weak and in severe pain, which only became bad if he tried to move around. The pain was relatively tolerable had he kept still. It didn't take long for him to realize he was inside some sort of cave, covered in bandages that produced a vomit-inducing stench. They were obviously dipped in something before application.

"Oh yeah...for a moment there, I forgot I was a Smeargle..." He thought, inspecting his frail body as he tried his best to remember what might have put him in this state. No use. It was a severe case of amnesia. He tried his best to inspect his surroundings with minimal movement. He quickly found a note beside him along with a bowl of fruit, and beside it another bowl filled with water. He took the note and began reading it.

 _ **If you're reading this, that means you're awake...or that some pokemon stumbled into the cave and took this note, in which case, don't bother reading past this point.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **If you ARE the Smeargle I found, I'm glad you're awake. I left some oran berries and water for you in case you were craving a snack or drink. I've also taken the liberty of spraying the cave entrance with a repellant that SHOULD keep any wandering pokemon away from you until you wake up. I would have loved to stay until you woke up so you can thank me and tell me how much you appriciate all of these things I did, but I'm in a hurry. I was already plenty busy before I found you, so doing all of this took me WAY off schedule. Be grateful! Okay, I'm gonna wrap this up by saying that there is a town nearby where you can get some real food and rest. Simply exit the cave and turn left. Keep going straight until you find a path, and it will take you straight to town, can't miss it! Good luck, kid!**_

"This would explain a lot..." Smeargle eyed the oran berries for a few minutes before he snatched one and ate it. He then picked up the bowl of water and chugged it down to the very last drop. He was much more thirsty than he was hungry.

"I'm guessing the pokemon who wrote this has no idea what happened to me either. They pretty much saved my life...I wish they at least signed this thing so I could find and thank them." Smeargle sighed and placed the note down. He knew that in his current condition, he wasn't ready to walk much further than a few steps without collapsing. He decided to rest a little more.

"What...happened to me?" He thought over and over again, trying his best to trigger any kind of memory that would give him some clarity.

"...No good...I really can't remember. Come to think of it, I don't really remember anything before waking up." He began to freak out a little. Smeargle tried to remember a name, or even his family or any friends that he might have had. Nothing.

"Clean slate..." He trembled a little. What did any of this mean? What exactly happened to him? Who was he from birth until yesterday? He began asking himself all of these questions over and over again. This resulted in a bad headache and more irritation. Sitting in a cold cave and being unable to move proved to be a strain, both physically and mentally.

Roughly two hours passed.

"I've got to get out of here..." He had finished eating all of the oran berries that the stranger left behind. He's been without water too, due to his greedy chug, and now he was getting chilly. The moist bandages that covered most of him got extremly cold, and the stench he was forced to smell constantly didn't go away.

"I'm ditching these bandages, and I'm getting out of here." He thought, standing up with just a bit less pain than he would have had to deal with two hours ago. Smeargle wriggled out of the damp wrapping and began making his way to the exit of the cave.

"Yeah, those are claw wounds. A Weavile or...maybe Zangoose...deep, too." He was inspecting his wounds. As he got to the exit, and his eyes began burning up very painfully.

"GAHHH THE STUPID REPEL STUFF!" He yelled out loud and took a quick left turn and ran, trying to deal with all of his pain until he got away from the nasty stuff.

"Why is any of this even happening..." He leaned against a tree to catch his breath and let his body recover. He had slept through the day, and the sun was setting quickly. Judging from the time he had woken up, he came to a conclusion that he was attacked very early in the morning when it was still dark out. He didn't want a repeat. Smeargle moved quickly as the note instructed, and very soon he found the path it foretold. The second part, however, didn't instruct which way he should take the path. Although he had a 50% chance of taking the correct direction, he glanced over the note once more.

"...give me a break..." He looked both ways for any signs of a town or even pokemon walking through. Nothing. Darkness quickly overcame the forest, a few shimmering rays of light still clinged onto the tops of the trees. Time was of the essence.

"Left, right, left, right, left...right..." He couldn't decide. Choosing the wrong direction could be the worst mistake of his life. Or not. He didn't know.

"Alright, let's see...I'm a righty, so I'll go right!" He quickly made an illogical decision. At least he chose a direction. Lucky for him, it was the correct one. Right as visibility in the forest became zero, he reached the entrance to what looked like a very busy town. Despite the late hour, most of the shops were open and full of business. Young pokemon were outside playing, and everyone went about their lives in a lively manner.

"Maybe it's a nocturnal community..." he thought, making his way down the busy street and into the heart of the town. A lot of thoughts popped into his mind as he walked, some of which made him very reluctant about pressing forth. What if he was from this town, and his friends and family are looking for him? What if someone tries to call him by name, and he doesn't respond? Wouldn't that be awkward? Most importantly, what would he say?

"-Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry." Smeargle bumped into a Bearctic by accident.

"Watch where you're going, kid. I'll knock ya out next time." The Bearctic shoved him forcefully to the side and kept walking.

"Believe me, that wouldn't be the first time someone knocked me out..." Smeargle whispered under his breath, tearing up a little at the immense pain that shove caused him. And his body was doing so well, too. Smeargle had no idea what he was doing in this town, and realized this as he aimlessly headed for the heart of it. The note said he could get some proper food and rest, but both of those things cost money, which he didn't have.

"So wait, this was all for nothing, wasn't it?" He thought, sitting down on a bench after he powered his way through the busiest part of town.

"What am I supposed to do now? I've got no money, I don't know or remember anyone...I don't even know the layout of this town." He sighed, laying down on the bench. A wind blew, and he shivered.

"Must be winter...or fall or something...I can't even remember that?" He found the magnitude of his amnesia somewhat hilarious and couldn't help but smile. He was in a most desperate situation, way in over his head, and yet he could found himself rather tired from his voyage. His body needed more rest, so he curled up and hugged his own tail to keep warm. He was tired of asking questions he obviously had no answers to. Starting tomorrow, as soon as he woke up, he planned on walking around town to look for some kind of part time job. He didn't really care what kind of job it was. He could live off of the stuff that can be found in the forest, like oran berries. Plus, there was surely some kind of stream or river, or even pond that had fresh water. He tried to think positively about his near future, and his priorities seemed simple enough. Find a job and get some income. Until then, see what the forest has to offer. As he created ideas and plans, the wind eased and the temperature became just warm enough for Smeargle to fall asleep.

 _To Be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2: Stroll

The constant chills the wind brought kept causing Smeargle to wake up and fall asleep again in a cycle. After waking up for the fifth time, he decided a good night's sleep was probably not an option, and sat up on the bench he was sleeping on. It was still dark, but also much quieter than before. No pokemon in sight or to be heard. It was peaceful. Smeargle sat for a moment to recall what it was he wanted to do. He was a bit surprised no one woke him up to tell him that he can't sleep on a bench, but the element of surprise came with gratitude. He wasn't sure how much sleep he had gotten, but he felt reasonably rested. He decided to go for a stroll.

"Now that it's less busy, I suppose I can walk around without getting shoved." He thought, feeling his wounds. The pain was still present, but absolutely nothing compared to when he first woke up in the cave. The smelly stuff he was wrapped in worked very well.

Smeargle began to explore the large town he had wandered in, but nothing seemed nostalgic. He was almost sure he's never been here before, for no landmarks triggered any memories. There were closed vendors, a housing area, a beautiful river he passed that sparkled under the moonlight. He came to appreciate the town very quickly.

After walking around for roughly thirty minutes, Smeargle stumbled upon a large building that seemed to be busy. It was further away from everything else, such as the residental areas and shopping district. The construct was lit up with torches, and had two large pokemon standing at the door. One was a mean looking Blastoise, and the other a relaxed looking Grumpig. Peeking through the windows revealed activity going on inside as well.

"Hey, you there. State your business." Blastoise caught Smeargle trying to catch a passing glance at what was happening inside.

"Oh, I just...I'm out for a stroll."

"At four in the morning?"

"Oh, so it's four." Smeargle thought.

"I'm sorry...but what exactly is this building?" He asked.

"...Town Guild." Blastoise answered with a straight face.

"You're new here, aintcha?" Grumpig asked, in a more friendly tone.

"I think so. Have either of you seen me around here before?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Blastoise asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, no I just kind of...lost my...memories?" Smeargle squeezed the last words out, realizing that the two wouldn't buy that story. But it was too late. He said it.

"Amnesia, eh?" Blastoise said. "I don't buy it."

"I can't blame you." Smeargle thought.

"It does seem unlikely, but I don't see a reason you'd lie about something like that. I believe it." Grumpig said.

"That's...rather open-minded of you." Smeargle was surprised.

"You got any business here or you wanna move along?" Blastoise asked.

Smeargle thought about the question for a moment. He had no actual business with a guild, but he did recall how they worked. Somewhat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I can join the guild and get paid to be on the roster, right?"

Blastoise let a chuckle slip out. "Wrong. Not only do you have to be exceptional to join the guild, but you'd start out as a trainee."

"A trainee. I see."

"Basically, you wouldn't get paid for as long as you're a trainee." Grumpig added.

"What? That's lame." Smeargle replied.

"Most pokemon don't join guilds to make a living. They do it to help others." Blastoise said.

"It's true. Money's not the goal here." Grumpig added.

"Help others, you say?" Smeargle thought for a moment. "Alright then. Help me. I have amnesia, I'm homeless, I haven't eaten since yesterday, and I could really use a bath."

"Whoa kid, we don't just take in strays." Blastoise said.

"But you help others. You JUST said that. I'm in need of help." Smearlge replied.

"I have an idea." Grumpig said. Blastoise and Smeargle both turned their attention to him.

"Why don't we bring him in to see Diane? She does kind of call the shots...plus she's a decent lie-detector."

Smearlge expected Blastoise to be all "No, why should we waste her time with scum like him" or something along the lines of that character cliche.

"That's fair, I suppose. If he's lying, he'll be back out here in five minutes with no credibility." Blastoise agreed.

"Well then." Smeargle thought about how wrong he was in making a pre-emptive judgement.

Smeargle followed the two inside, taking looks and glances at all the pokemon doing their thing inside the large hall. The two pokemon Smeargle was following entered a room and told him to wait outside for a moment. After said moment passed, Grumpig opened the door and gestured for Smeargle to come in. Before him and the two he followed sat a Delphox wearing what seemed to be reading glasses. She gestured for him to have a seat in front of her. Smeargle reluctantly sat on a pillow facing the Delphox.

"So...amnesia, is it?" She got to the point rather quickly. Her red eyes turned a faint blue color.

"Yes m'am." He answered politely.

"And you say you're...homeless, hungry, and filthy?" She asked.

Smeargle blushed in embarrassment and facepalmed.

"Yes."

"Those wounds...do they hurt?"

"Not as bad as yesterday, but yes."

The Delphox looked at him for a moment with a serious look, after which she smiled and took off her glasses.

"He's telling the truth." She looked at Blastoise and Grumpig.

"Gut feeling hasn't failed me yet." Grumpig playfully nudged Blastoise with a condescending smile.

"If that's the case, I'm putting you in charge of this Smeargle, Gary. You're all dismissed." She resumed looking over some paper documents.

"T...thanks." Smeargle bowed awkwardly and followed the two guarding pokemon out.

"Guess you were telling the truth...sorry I doubted you, I guess. I'm going back outside." The Blastoise returned to his position.

"So your name is Gary." Smeargle said to the Grumpig.

"Yeah, nice to officialy meet you...you don't remember your name, do you?" Gary asked. Smeargle nodded.

"That's fine. Smeargle will do for now, unless you have a nickname You'd rather have me call you?"

"Smeargle is fine." He smiled.

"Okay...so the Delphox was Diane. She's the guildmaster. The Blastoise that will warm up to you real soon is Bradley. You know me, but feel free to call me teacher, master...or just Gary." The Grumpig said as he led Smeargle to a large room that was pretty much an indoor lake.

"Your first objective is to stop smelling bad. Take your time, cleansing supplies are right over there, and feel free to make some friends." Gary patted Smeargle on the head.

"Thank you for this."

"Help's what we do. I'll be next door." Gary left.

"A warm bath...this is nice." Smeargle walked to the edge of the pond and gradually got in.

"Very nice." He closed his and felt his fatigue slip away.


End file.
